


Mistletoe

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her sister's Christmas party, Marianne's shyness turns into territoriality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> An drabble for my Mistletoe Christmas head canon. Enjoy!

“Oh, _Mariaaaaaaane_!   _Booooooog_!  Look what you’re standing under!”

Ever since they’d arrived at Dawn’s Christmas party, Bog and Marianne had been doing their best to stay under the radar, content to just stand in the corner and sip their drinks in peace.  

But at the perpetually cheerful blonde’s teasing alert, the two directed their gazes to the ceiling only to freeze when they saw the dangling sprig of mistletoe, swaying on a string tied to an overhead beam.

Caramel brown flashed to meet cobalt blue and then immediately ducked down in embarrassment.  Marianne felt her whole face turn redder than Rudolph’s nose. 

She and Bog had been best friends for almost two years, but they’d only started dating barely a week ago.  It was no secret how crazy they were for each other, but painful past relationships had made them extremely cautious and determined to take their time with this whole…second chance at love thing.  

They hadn’t even shared their first kiss yet!

It was stupid, she knew. They were both adults, but she couldn’t help it.  Bog was… _the one_ for her, and even if some silly plant begged for an innocent little peck for traditions sake, the thought of finally having his lips on her own had her trembling and flushing all over.  

Bog seemed to be just as nervous about it as her, if not _more_ so. His Adam’s apple bobbed and he tugged on the neck of his navy blue sweater.  

“Ugh!”  Dawn groaned, rolling her eyes at the display of shyness from her sister and her boyfriend.  “You guys make such a big deal out of _everything_!”

Squaring her shoulders, Dawn marched towards them with a smirk and determination burning in her periwinkle eyes.

“It’s just a harmless old tradition.”  She announced, stopping directly in front of Bog, but looking at Marianne.  “Don’t take things so seriously!”  

With that, she suddenly rose up on her tiptoes, grabbed Bog’s shoulders and pressed a long, loud smooch to Bog’s clamped lips.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm-!”

Marianne jaw fell open and a sort of croaking sound left her throat.  Bog’s eyes were popped open in shock and his hands had flow up in a sort of ‘surrender’ gesture the second Dawn had touched him.

“-mmmmmmmmm- _muah_!”

Dawn pulled away from the smack with a giggle, winked at her still gaping sister, and then skipped away to rejoin the rest of the guests that had mostly drifted into the dining room, leaving Bog and Marianne alone in the den.

Neither of them spoke for a several long moments.  Bog tugged at his sweater again and tried to inconspicuously wipe the residual strawberry lip gloss off his bottom lip.  

Marianne, on the other hand, was experiencing a sensation she was pretty unfamiliar with, at least directly.  Her pulse quickened and her head seemed to be spinning while her brow furrowed, her fists clenched and her lips twisted into a petulant scowl.  She loved her sister to death and all, but no one, absolutely NO ONE, should be kissing _her_ man.

_That is MY job!_

_MINE!_

Bog cleared his throat in a feeble attempt to clear the awkwardness.

“Um, should we join the oth-MMMPH!”

His question was sharply cut off by the abrupt and _very_ demanding presence of Marianne’s sweet mouth on his own.  She’d actually thrown herself at him with enough enthusiasm to send them stumbling backwards until Bog thumped against the wall.  

Too thunderstruck to do anything else, Bog’s hands whipped around like one of those wacky, waving, inflatable, arm-flailing tube men as Marianne molded herself entirely against his chest.  He could feel the curve of her perky breasts through her blouse and her right leg pitching itself over his hip!  Her hands firmly cupped his face, guiding it at an angle so she could slant their lips for better access.  Her hot tongue plundered his mouth and Bog was helpless to resist brushing his own against hers, though he doubted he was doing much good.  His senses were getting so feverish and he was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.  Then she let out a moan and Bog’s knees began to give out and he slid part way down the wall. His limbs had completely forgotten how to function correctly!

Then Marianne let him go as quickly as she’d taken him.  Her cheeks were still blooming and her purple lipstick was smeared, but damn, did she look pleased with herself!  

“I’m gonna go get some more punch!”  She said quickly, before her bravado wore off, and she spun on her heel and made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving a thoroughly dazed and disheveled Bog behind, sagging against the wall like a drunkard.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos to show you care! <3


End file.
